1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating the dragging of a fallen game animal, most particularly a deer.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,921 relates to a deer hauling device that includes a handle in the form of an elongated ellipse, a shank attached to the handle, and an inwardly turned hook provided at the other end of the shank, the axis of the shank being offset from the central axis of the handle in order to distribute the weight evenly across the palm of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,525 discloses a deer dragging and tagging device that includes a pair of flared outer sleeves slidably mounted over a cylindrical inner sleeve. The ends of a tow line, having a "chocker" member provided thereon, are attached to the outer ends of the outer sleeves, and the inner sleeve provides space for storing a pencil, a tag, and a pin for securing the tag to the ear of a deer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,164 relates to a game dragging apparatus that includes a rigid bar having a pair of spaced clamp loops thereon that can be secured to the front legs of an animal. A loop that dangles from the central portion of the bar can be looped over the head of the animal to prevent it from dragging on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,164 discloses a design for a deer dragging instrument that includes a cylindrical bar grip and a Y-shaped cord extending therefrom, the arms of the Y-shaped cord being attached to the ends of the bar, and the leg of the Y-shaped cord being provided with a loop on the distant end thereof.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,505 relates to an industrial safety pull hook that includes a rod bent to form an oval handle, a shank extending therefrom, and a reversely bent hook at the end of the shank. A spring biased closure latch is also provided for preventing disengagement of the hook from an object engaged thereby.